


A Place to Belong

by Fionnuala



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnuala/pseuds/Fionnuala
Summary: What happens when Natsu comes back from rescuing Lucy from Phantom Lord?





	A Place to Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, I just play with the characters.
> 
> Notes: This is just a short drabble I wrote after rewatching the Phantom Lord story arc. This is just how I wanted to picture this scene happening.

 

“Where is Natsu?” Erza’s stern voice carried across the guild hall’s basement where everyone had retreated to after their assault on Phantom Lord.

 

Everyone averted their eyes and pretended to be busy with something, hoping the female warrior wouldn’t focus her ire on them.

 

“Where did that idiot go?” Gray asked irritably, not pleased that the fire mage had made Erza even more upset.

 

Just as Erza was about to go off on a furious rant, the door opened and a familiar mop of pink hair came down the stairs.

 

“NATSU! Just what—!” Erza started to stalk over and yell at the fire dragon slayer, but stopped short when she noticed the upset blond being carried piggy-back style.

 

“Lucy!” Gray exclaimed, moving forward to stand next to Erza. “What happened?” he directed at his friend/rival.

 

“They were bragging about having already captured Lucy, so I toasted a guy until he told me where to find her,” Natsu said firmly. “Apparently the elemental four went after her,” the pink-haired mage explained.

 

“Lucy, are you ok?” Mira asked, looking over the girl for injuries. It was clear from her bruised wrists that they had been bound.

 

The girl just nodded her head and continued to hide her face in Natsu’s neck. “She should be fine,” Natsu answered for her. “I caught her before she could hit the ground.”

 

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Erza’s overly calm voice ordered Natsu to explain what he meant by that.

 

“It was raining Lucy’s when we arrived!” Happy piped up.

 

“Hey Luce?” Natsu asked the girl still on his back quietly. “Do you want me to put you down somewhere?” Feeling her shrug, he ignored the fuming and worried guild mates and brought Lucy over to a corner of the room, away from the majority of prying eyes.

 

Erza, Gray, Mira and Cana followed the two over to the corner, although a number of other nosey wizards were also listening in. “Ok, flame brain, start explaining,” Gray demanded as soon as Lucy was settled sitting on a barrel, her head bowed.

 

“What do you think I meant? She was falling from an outside door of a tall tower.” Seeing everyone frown, Natsu mistook the expressions to be pointed at him for letting her fall. “Hey! I caught her! I even made sure that I hit the wall and ground first!”

 

Gray clenched his fists in anger, thinking about Lucy being kidnapped and then hurt like that. Erza was barely concealing her fury while Mira had stepped away to get a first aid kit and regain her composure. Cana just pounded back the rest of her mug of beer.

 

Natsu hurriedly turned to Lucy, mis-understanding his guild mate’s reactions. “You didn’t get hurt in the fall, did you?” He started looking her up and down. His eyes glanced over her wrists, knowing that if he focused on that he wouldn’t be able to control his anger.

 

The uncharacteristically quiet girl shook her head.

 

“That’s not what Gray meant,” Erza said quietly. “Why was Lucy falling off a tower in the first place?”

 

“Uh…” Natsu turned to Lucy as he didn’t actually know the answer.

 

The blond peaked up from underneath her hair, tears glistening in her eyes. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “It’s all my fault.”

 

“What?” Cana was taken aback by the girl’s answer. “I highly doubt any of this was your fault, Lucy.”

 

The girl shook her head. “It’s because of me Phantom’s attacking.” Seeing the confused looks on everyone’s faces, so took a steadying breath and knew she had to explain. She owed them one.

 

“My father hired Phantom Lord to find me and bring me back to him, by any means necessary,” the celestial wizard explained hoarsely.

 

“Your father?” Natsu interjected, confused.

 

“About a year ago, I left home. I couldn’t stay there, so I ran away,” she dropped her eyes so she didn’t have to look at her friends. “My father hasn’t cared for a year that I was gone, until now.”

 

“Maybe he misses you,” Mira suggested hesitantly.

 

“I’m confused,” Gray admitted, scratching his head.

 

Lucy just shook her head furiously. “No. He doesn’t care about me at all. The only reason he would want me back is if I was useful to him in some way, like an arranged marriage for business.” She took another deep breath. “What you don’t know is my full name.” She saw everyone look at each other in realization of this fact. “My full name is Lucy Heartfilia.”

 

“Heartfilia?” Gray muttered. “Why do I know that name?”

 

“Probably because the Heartfilias are one of the most wealthy and powerful families in the country with ties to many businesses,” Erza explained calmly.

 

“What? Lucy was raised as some rich girl?” Gray shouted in surprise, trying to figure everything out.

 

“Lucy, we don’t care what your last name is,” Erza continued, ignoring the ice wizard. “This still doesn’t explain why you were falling from a tower.”

 

They watched the blond’s face get paler. “I swore when I left that I would never go back. It wouldn't let him…” Lucy’s voice cut off but then gained strength in her rising anger. “I’d rather die than go back to that,” she said fiercely.

 

“Lucy,” Natsu whispered.

 

“When I found out that they didn’t capture me for being a Fairy Tail wizard, but to return me to my father, I had to escape. Unfortunately, they were keeping me in a sky cell, so the only door out led to a ten story drop.” She flushed slightly remembering the next part. “Their guild master wasn’t pleased when I pulled a trick on him to get away and kicked him between the legs.”

 

The guys paled hearing that but looked proud while the women smirked at Lucy’s spirit. “He…I couldn’t…the only way out was to jump.”

 

“Jump? You weren’t pushed?” Gray asked rhetorically, starting to understand what had happened.

 

Lucy just looked down to the side. “I somehow knew that Natsu was close. I knew that he would save me.”

 

Hearing silence from her friends, she bent forward into a sitting bow. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused,” she apologized.

 

She felt a hand settle on her shoulder. “Lucy,” Erza voice came gently from above her. “I’m really glad you’re ok, but please don’t do something like that again. If Natsu hadn’t gotten there in time, you would have died.”

 

Lucy looked up for find everyone looking upset and stricken. Natsu especially was fairly pale. “Luce,” he said her name quietly, the impact of what could have happened if he had arrived any later finally settling in.

 

“Have faith that we will always come for you,” Mira promised Lucy.

 

“You’re a Fairy Tail wizard now,” Gray added. “That means you’re family.”

 

Lucy couldn’t help the tears that started slipping down her face, which she quickly buried in her hands. She couldn’t believe that after everything, this new family she had found still cared so much. Fairy Tail was truly where she belonged.


End file.
